Mein Liebster Engel
by DesTeufelsGeneral
Summary: Lucius zeigt Narcissa seine wahre Identität. Eine Geschichte voller Hass, Enttäuschung und Sehnsucht beginnt.Inspiriert von dark chest of wonders von Nightwish


Disclaimer: Nix ist von mir, ich verdiene damit kein Geld, alles j.k.Rowling. 

Missmutig ließ sich Lucius auf seine Couch fallen. Der Tag war anstrengend und hat seine ganze Geduld gefordert, und doch konnte er jetzt nicht einfach entspannen. Er musste noch einige Arbeiten erledigen, und der Tag schien ihn zu erdrücken. Lucius nahm vom Beistelltisch einen Schluck aus der Whiskeykaraffe, und legte die Beine auf den Tisch. Selten erlebte der Todesser solche Momente, denn meist hatte er einfach nicht die Zeit für so etwas. Wie schön war doch die gute alte Zeit, als er noch jung und unbesonnen war. Der Todesser seufzte.  
Da hatte ich noch nicht dieses lästige Verantwortungsgefühl, dachte er resigniert, und nach jedem weiteren Schluck aus der Karaffe, festigte sich ein Gedanke in seinem Kopf immer mehr. "Irgendwo habe ich sie doch hingestellt", murmelte Lucius abwesend, während er aufstand und einige Schulbladen öffnete, nur um sie danach wieder kopfschüttelnd zu schließen. Einige Zeit suchte er noch weiter, bis er schlieъlich einen Entschluss fasste. "Es ist wohl besser, dass ich sie nicht mehr finde!", seufzte er, und legte sich zum dösen auf die Couch. Gerade als er einschlafen wollte, schoss ihm ein Bild durch den Kopf.

Nun wieder hellwach und unfähig dieses Bild zu verdrängen, hing er sich von seiner Couch heraus und tastete den Dielenboden ab. Als er eine kleine Erhebung fand, tippte er mit seinen Fingern kurz drauf, und eine Diele löste sich. Als er die Hand in das entstandene Loch steckte, fühlte er etwas kühles. "Hab ich dich!", erfreut über seinen Fund, zog er eine kleine staubige Truhe hervor. Sie war so klein, dass sie gerade auf seine Hand passte, und mit einem Hemdzipfel wischte er Staub und Spinnenweben von der steinerne Truhe. Vorsichtig fuhr der Hausherr mit dem Finger über die eingemeißelten Ornamente. Er kniff die Augen zusammen, und versuchte im spärlichen Licht der Kerze die kleinen Zeichen zu entziffern. Es war Hebräisch. Hastig zündete er weitere Kerzen an, die ihm nun ein besseres Licht schenkten. "Das hab ich gar nicht mehr in Erinnerung!", flüsterte er und polierte noch ein mal mit seinem Robensaum über die Buchstaben.

Es ist Zeit, die Zeit zurück zu drehen,  
zu machen alle Fehler ungeschehen,  
Das zu fordern was einst genommen,  
wo man einst war unbesonnen.

Lucius zögerte. Das letzte Mal als er sie geöffnet hatte, war er gerade nach Hogwarts gekommen. Unsicher wog er sie zwischen seinen Händen. Was hatte er zu verlieren? Bestimmend schüttelte er den Kopf.

Das letzte Mal, als ich sie öffnete, habe ich mir geschworen, sie nie wieder zu öffnen,´ erinnerte er sich mahnend, doch schon hatten seine dünnen Finger den steinernden Riegel aufgeschoben. Ein silbriger Nebel schlängelte sich auf dem Truhenboden, der ihm sofort in Mund und Nase schoß. Ohnmächtig kippte er von dem Sofa.

Die Sonne erwärmte das Wolkenmeer und eine frische Briese lieъ die Haare im Winde tanzen. Zögernd trat er einen Schritt nach vorne. Die Wolken gaben ein wenig nach, hielten ihn jedoch. Schmunzelnd spreizte er seine Flügel und ließ sich mit wenigen Fügelschlägen hoch in die Lüfte bringen. Der Geruch kam ihm vertraut vor, und einige Engelskinder wunken ihm lachend zu, als er ihren Weg kreuzte. Vor ihm offenbarte sich aus Nebelschwaden ein großer Palast, der in allen Farben schimmerte. Bevor er das große goldene Tor durchschritten konnte, wurde ihm der Weg von zwei Soldaten versperrt. "Was willst du hier?", die Stimme der Wächter erschallte gereizt, die sich wie ein bitter süъes Gift in seinen Kopf festsetzte und ihn innehalten ließ. Eine mehrstimmige grollende Stimme erklang, die sein Trommelfell zu zerstören schien.  
Langsam schwebte er an den Wachen vorbei, in einen großen Trohnsaal, wo er sich respekterweisend auf den Boden kniete, das Gesicht nur einige Zentimeter über den Boden. Als er den Kopf hob, und des Gottes Antlitz erblickte,ließ ihn ein grelles Licht erblinden.

"Lucius!", langsam öffnete Lucius wieder die Augen. Heiße Tränen rannen seine Wangen hinab, die von einer blonden Frau weggewischt wurden. "Cissa!", seine Stimme brach. "sch, ist gut!", ihre liebliche Stimme lieъ ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht zaubern. Eilig rappete er sich wieder auf, und setzte sich leicht taumelnd auf das Sofa. Narcissa legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm. "Bist du dir sicher, dass es dir gut geht?", besorgt musterte sie ihn und betupfte seine Stirn mit einem Waschlappen. "Er hat mich nicht angesehen!", flüsterte Lucius und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. "Wie meinst du das?", fragte Narcissa ihren Gatten, der sehr mitgenommen aussah. "VERDAMMT, ER HAT MICH NICHT ANGESEHEN!", wie von einer Tarantel gestochen, fuhr er auf. Mit den Armen auf dem Rücken verschränkt, ging er im Zimmer auf und ab.  
"Von wem redest du?", kritisch beäugte Narcissa ihren Mann. Hatte er doch mehr abbekommen, als auf den ersten Blick sichtbar war?

"Narcissa Liebes, erinnerst du dich noch daran, als wir geheiratet haben? Ich wollte nicht in der Kirche heiraten, erinnerst du dich?", Narcissa blickte angesäuert zu Lucius.

"Allerdings"  
"Narcissa, ich konnte nicht!"

"Was heißt hier du konntest nicht"  
"Ich bin verbannt!"

"Und warum bist du von Gott verstoßen worden?", mitfühlend lehnte sich die blonde Frau an den Verbannten. "Er erlegte mir immer schwierigere Prüfungen auf. Irgendwann habe ich dann versagt." "Was war es für eine Prüfung? Was konntest du nicht?" Lucius nahm Narcissas Hand in seine.  
"Ich habe eine Todsünde begannen. In einem Krieg gegen die Unterwelt habe ich einen Dämon getötet. Nicht aus Notwehr, sondern aus Stolz und Eitelkeit. Er hatte mir den Rücken zugedreht. Ich habe ihn von hinten Geköpft. Ich wollte Gott beweisen, dass ich seinen Ansprüchen gerecht werden kann. Ich wollte ihm beweisen, dass ich mit jeder Aufgabe fertig werden kann"  
"Und dann?", flüsterte Narcissa gespannt, doch Lucius winkte ab. "Er gab mir eine letzte Aufgabe. Er schnitt mir meine Flügel ab und gab mir eine menschliche Hülle. Fortan sollte ich auf der Erde verweilen, bis zum jüngsten Tag. Ich kann nur wieder zurück, wenn Gott meine Reue anerkennt. Bis dahin bleibt mir nur diese Schatulle hier.", Lucius zeigte auf die kleine Truhe, die geschlossen neben dem Sofa lag. "Ich fand sie einst im Kampf gegen die Dämonen Belshirashs. Sie bringt mich für einen kurzen Moment zurück nach Hause.", seine Stimme versagte ihm. "Und warum öffnest du sie nicht öfters?"

"Es macht ein mit der Zeit besessen. Mit jedem Mal wo du sie öffnest, nimmt der Teufel ein Stück von deiner Seele. Sie zeigt dir alles, was du dir je ersehntest."

"Gibt es denn keinen anderen Weg zurück zukommen?"

"Doch den gibt es!"

Nach einigen Tagen war es denn so weit, dass Lucius inzwischen an nichts anderes mehr denken konnte. Viel zu oft wagte er einen Blick in die Truhe, und je öfter er hineinschaute, desto mehr wuchs sein Verlangen. Sein Verlagen nach Vergeltung.

In der Nacht auf den Pfingstsonntag war es nun so weit. Er hatte seinen Entschluss gefasst. "Narcissa, was immer auch passiert, ich werde im Paradies auf dich warten"  
Mit diesen Worten drehte er sich um, und schritt in sein Schlafgemach. Ein letztes Mal öffnete er die Truhe und als der dichte Nebel sich in seinen Lungen ausbreitete, stieß er sich seinen silbrigen Dolch in sein Herz. "Vergib mir, Herr!", flehte Lucius noch, bevor sein Körper leblos zu Boden schlug.

Als er wieder erwachte, lag er in einer dunklen Nische. Es war stickig und es roch nach verglühter Kohle. "Na wen haben wir den hier!", eine dunkle herrische Stimme kam aus einer anderen Richtung des Raumes. Lucius, der diese Stimme noch sehr gut in Erinnerung hatte, rappelte sich eilig auf. Ein Mann mittleren Alters schritt auf ihn zu. Seine glutrote Haut hob sich kaum von der Umgebung ab, und aus seinem pechschwarzem Haar ragten bedrohliche Hörner heraus. "Lucius, was hast du uns doch für ein Ärger bereiet!"

Zögernd trat Lucius einen Schritt vor. Er merkte, wie ihn etwas Schweres am Rücken leicht nach unten zog. Nach einigen Sekunden merkte er, dass er wieder Schwingen hatte, nur nicht mehr so schön rein, sondern schwarz wie die Nacht. "Was hast du doch für einen verlorenden Kampf geführt. Wolltest dir wieder die Gunst Gottes aneignen. Weißt du, was er getan hat, als er von deinem Selbstmord gehört hat?", provokant ging er einen Schritt auf den gefallenden Engel zu. "Er hat sich so darüber aufgeregt, dass er Sturmfluten und Erdbeben auf die Erde sandte. Er kocht vor Zorn!" Lucius blieb eine Weile regungslos stehen. Er hatte gehofft mit offenen Armen empfangen zu werden, doch nun kam die bittere Realität. Er hatte die gröъte Todsünde begannen, die ein Lebewesen jemals tun konnte. Er hatte Selbstmord gemacht. Schockiert über diese Erkenntnis spreizte er die Flügel. "Ja, ja, Lucius, wie sehr hast du dich die Jahre über gesehnt nach Hause zu kommen, nun bist du endlich wieder hier. In der Gefangenschaft deiner Erzfeinde. Doch ich bin ja kein Unmensch. Ich mache dir ein Angebot, was du nicht Ablehnen kannst!"

Als Lucius die Rüstung überzog, die er einst im Kampf gegen die Dämonen trug, wurde ihm flau im Magen. Während er sein Schwert in die Scheide steckte, keimte ein kleiner Zweifel in ihm auf, der doch gleich wieder erstickt wurde. Er hat mich verlassen!, rief er sich immer wieder in Erinnerung und so ging er erhobenen Hauptes zum Exerzierplatz.

Die Dämonen fielen wie eine Horde wilder Hunde über die Länder hinein und bedeckten die Landschaft mit Dunkelheit und Schrecken. Einer kämpfte an der Spitze. Ein gefallender Engel mit leuchtender Rüstung, der im Kampf Vergeltung suchte. Vergeltung für seinen Rauswurf aus dem Paradies. So ermordete er skrupellos mit des Messers Schneide. Donner und Blitz begleiteten ihn und kündigten sein Kommen an. Aus dem Lichtbringer wurde ein Todbringer.

Mit einem Mal erleuchtete das Schlachtfeld, und die Wolken lichteten sich. Es hörte auf zu regnen, und die Sonne brach herein. Die Dämonen wichen verärgert zurück, und eine Person, bestehend aus vielen Lichtkugeln betrat das Schlachtfeld. Sie suchte förmlich das Schlachtfeld ab, und als sie den blutverschmierten Todesengel entdeckte, sprach der Herr mit enttäuschter Stimme: "Lucius, mein Lichtbringer, mein Liebster unter allen Engeln.", Und dabei blickte er in das klagende Gesicht seines Engels.

"Lucius, warum nur!"

ENDE


End file.
